Sempre estive aqui!
by Carolzynha LF
Summary: James sempre esteve aqui para a Lily e ela finalmente percebeu.


Espero que gostem e comentem.

Betado: Mago Merlin

Sempre estive aqui!

Era um dia frio, bem frio mesmo de inverno. E eu, James Potter, estava sentado na minha poltrona favorita do salão comunal vendo Remo e Sirius disputar uma partida de xadrez de bruxo.

Só que não estava mesmo concentrado na partida. Eu apenas pensava na minha ruivinha, afinal tem coisa melhor do que pensar nela?

Olhei para janela vendo a neve cair e senti uma súbita vontade de descer e ficar no jardim. Sem pensar direito sai do salão comunal ouvindo Remo e Sirius me chamar. Mas não liguei, apenas queria ir lá fora. Foi uma coisa muito impulsiva, mas não consegui evitar.

Desci as escadas quase correndo e ao chegar me deparei com uma linda vista.

Lilian Evans, Lily, meu lírio fazendo um boneco de neve sorrindo e se divertindo. Não querendo acabar com aquela maravilhosa cena fiquei quieto atrás de uma arvore só a observando.

Era incrível como ela podia ser tão calma quando não estava gritando comigo. Uma beleza imaculada que me fazia viajar pelo mais belo oceano e pular na mais alta nuvem.

Lily se afastou um pouco do boneco para apreciar sua obra-prima. Deu um sorriso e suspirou.

Olhou para cima observando a neve branquinha e gelada cair em seu rosto. Parecia estar pensativa. Me aproximei um pouco para poder ver melhor meu Lírio. Ela abriu os braços e começou a rodar.

Soltou um riso maravilhoso que me deixou em um estado de torpor que não sabia como pensar. Sem querer pisei em um galho fazendo barulho e ela se virou para me olhar.

No começo parecia confusa e assustada, mas quando viu que era eu sou rosto foi tomado por uma expressão de raiva. Me afastei subitamente. Aquele gesto pareceu fazer sua raiva se anuviar um pouco. Corei e disse:

-Desculpe Lily. Não queria te perturbar. Já estou saindo. –Me virei para sair, mas a sua voz me parou.

-Não. Tudo bem. Pode ficar.

Me virei perdido. Não espera isso de jeito nenhum da minha Lily. Mas não reclamei, não era todo dia que ela me pedia para ficar junto dela. Fui para seu lado e olhei para o seu boneco de neve.

-Belo Boneco. –Elogiei.

-Obrigada. –Agradeceu olhando para a neve. Ela parecia distante.

Ficamos em um silencio constrangedor. Era estranho, eu nunca fico constrangido, mas nesse momento com a Lily sem gritar comigo me deixou sem saber o que fazer.

Eu. James Potter não sabia o que falar para Lilian Evans.

-Por que estava me espionando James? –A voz de Lily me despertou dos meus pensamentos.

-O que?

-Por que estava me espionando? –Ela repetiu.

-Eu não estava espionando. –Tentei desconversar.

-Estava sim James. Eu sei. –Ok. Isso foi estranho. Ela me chamou de James.

-Você está bem Lily? -Perguntei preocupado.

-Eu estou. Por quê? –Respondeu com outra pergunta.

-Bem... Você está a mais de cinco minutos comigo e não gritou. Eu te chamei de Lily e você não disse: "É EVANS, POTTER". E ainda me chamou de James.

Ela me olhou e fez a coisa mais inesperada para Lilian Evans.

Ela riu. Isso mesmo. Ela deu um riso tão verdadeiro e bonito que me espantou. Quando parou, olhou para mim e disse:

-Não sei por que te chamei de James. Não sei o que a comigo hoje. Eu estou confusa. Não sei o que fazer. Estou perdida. Tem tanta coisa acontecendo. Os deveres de escola, a monitoria, o meu futuro e essa maldita guerra. Por Merlin. Eu fiz um boneco de neve, coisa que não fazia há anos. E ainda por cima estou desabafando com você.

Olhei para ela. Agora as coisas faziam sentido. O comportamento estranho dela esses dias.

-Agora entendo. –Falei um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

-Que? –Perguntou confusa.

-Eu disse que agora faz sentido. Você estava bem estranha esses dias. Não comia direito, sempre ficava olhando para o nada, parecia muito cansada.

-Como você percebeu isso? Nem a Lene percebeu.

-Eu te conheço Lily. –Respondi sorrindo. Ela me olhou e abaixou a cabeça. –O que foi?Falei algo errado?

-Não James. Esse é o problema.

-Como assim?

-Você sempre fala a coisa certa. Você faz coisas tão boas para mim, mesmo que te dando vários foras. Você é uma ótima pessoa e eu só te destrato. Você me conhece melhor que ninguém. Você ainda está aqui conversando comigo apesar do que fiz a você.

Me abaixei um pouco para ficar a sua altura. Com uma das mãos peguei em seu rosto, a outra a suas costas.

-Sempre estive aqui. –Me aproximei do seu rosto devagar, mas dando a chance dela recuar. Dei o beijo tão esperado, seus lábios eram macios e maravilhosos. Pareceu durar uma eternidade, mas sabia que fora apenas alguns segundos. Me separei o suficiente para sussurrar em seu ouvido. –E sempre estarei.

Fim.


End file.
